


Par for the Course

by Wolf0fDarkness



Category: Smosh, Smosh Games
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Love at first scent, M/M, jovinki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf0fDarkness/pseuds/Wolf0fDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joven is an Alpha who loves the scent of the Omega Sohinki from the very first time they meet. This is how Joven viewed their progression from their first job through Smosh Games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Par for the Course

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say sorry for any inaccuracies in their histories. I never checked on when they actually met up, I just went with what I thought I heard and it worked for the story. Besides that, enjoy!

The first time Joven met Sohinki, he had been overwhelmed by the smell of the Omega. He could not believe that anyone could possibly have such an amazing scent. It was one that had caused the inner Alpha that Joven had to want to come out and just protect this, at the time they met, stranger. It had never happened before, Joven had heard stories certainly, but he had never experienced that feeling himself. It was incredible.

So, of course, the first time that Joven had met the guy, he managed to piss him off. Joven hadn’t _meant_ to answer all the questions and interrupt the other man, but he had been so _excited_. It wasn’t his fault that a job opportunity like this was so unusual or that he was a little off his game because of the smell of the Omega, but he did feel really bad that it made the Omega become, well, a little mad with him.

That was another point of intrigue for Joven, though. He had never met an Omega that was so strong-willed or spirited. Now, don’t get him wrong, the majority of Omegas in the world were not submissive little servants like they were fifty years ago, but there was still something in their genetic code that did make them a bit, well, more willing to serve in the presence of Alphas with strong personalities.

Joven liked that heart and determination that the Omega (named Sohinki, Joven had learned by this point) had. It was cool to watch him hold his own against other, bigger Omegas and even Alphas. On the downside, though, it was disappointing to be on the receiving end of his irritation. It seemed that Sohinki held a grudge. And it wasn’t just for the interview anymore either, it seemed Joven had a bad habit of saying the wrong thing around Sohinki a lot, which caused Joven to be in the doghouse a lot.

Joven had at least gotten past the point of animosity when Lasercorn showed up. Sohinki had moved on to _tolerating_. Joven was just happy that Sohinki wasn’t displaying anger towards him. When Lasercorn showed up, Joven had at first been threatened by this unknown Alpha being around the (his) Omega. But, as it turned out, Lasercorn was already dedicated to his own Omega and was very serious about her. After that was cleared up (in private of course, Sohinki couldn’t know about his interest) Joven began to warm up to Lasercorn.

The arrival of the new Alpha had an additional bonus; Lasercorn acted as common ground for Sohinki and Jovenshire. Lasercorn caused them to spend more time together. It had the happy effect of Sohinki starting to warm up to Joven some. It was a good situation all around. Lasercorn got two new friends and Joven and Sohinki started to become closer.

 _Of course_ that was when Sohinki moved companies. Joven decided to follow, and soon Lasercorn was there too. It seemed they were a good trio. Which they were, especially as the knew how to work together. Once they were in the same section, of course. Joven did not get to start in the gaming department as Sohinki and Lasercorn did, but was still happy he was in the same building.

Unfortunately, the new company introduced two new Alphas that Joven had to watch out for. And, also unfortunately, these ones weren’t even claimed as Lasercorn had been. Wes and Flitz had assured Joven that they had no interest in Sohinki the same way he did, but he couldn’t help doubting. Not when they were laughing together, or when they seemed to stand just a _little_ too close.

Joven was aware that he was probably being paranoid, the other two were really good people, but it was just _so_ _hard_ when Sohinki looked and smelled as he did. Sohinki was always really tempting, and there was nothing to stop the others from looking at the (his) Omega in the same way that Joven viewed him. And Joven wasn’t saying he _only_ wanted Sohinki because of that, of course not. Sohinki was also really smart and funny and good-looking and a good dancer and…well, Joven could list a lot of things about Sohinki that he liked.

This want for Sohinki combined with the others’ status as unclaimed Alphas caused some of Joven’s own possessive Alpha instincts to want to come out. He thought he was mostly good at hiding it, except for one thing. Whenever Sohinki was laughing with Wes or Flitz or whenever they were standing a bit too close for comfort, Joven, without fail, came over and put his arm around Sohinki.

Most often, like 98% of the time, Sohinki would shove Joven’s arm off his shoulders with an exasperated sigh while Wes and/or Flitz gave Joven a knowing look. But there was still that 2% that Joven lived for. When Sohinki was either in a _very_ good mood or when he was _very_ tired, he would let Joven keep his arm around the (his) Omega’s shoulders, even leaning into the touch an even rarer amount of the time. It made up for every single time that Sohinki pushed him away. Those few times when Sohinki leaned into the touch was what Joven always hoped for and rarely got, but hope for it he did.

 _Of course_ they had to move again just when Sohinki was beginning to open up to Joven’s touches (he had long gotten used to and accepted Joven’s exuberant personality). And Joven wasn’t even talking anything extreme. Just simple pats on the shoulder or on the back or the occasional hug. Something he gave everyone-Lasercorn, Flitz, Wes. It was part of who he was as a person. As soon as Sohinki stopped tensing whenever Joven touched him was when they switched companies again.

Now, don’t get Joven wrong, he was _ecstatic_ to have the opportunity to work with Smosh and form another gaming channel, one he got to work on alongside Lasercorn and Sohinki (he started calling them the Three Gamesketeers because they were always together) but it wouldn’t be the same as before. Joven knew he would eventually miss the quiet and closeness of when it was just him, Lasercorn, and Sohinki. Not that he was opposed to more viewers, more production, and more friends in the Smosh Crew, it was just that he wouldn’t have as many opportunities to really just play games and hang out on camera as they would become more focused on entertainment value.

Despite all of his doubts and the detractors that Joven thought of, he had no regrets in becoming part of Smosh Games. The pros _way_ outweighed the cons in the end. He would widen social circles, and have more opportunities to be seen and make people laugh, just like he always wanted to do.

At first though, Joven’s main concern was more people around Sohinki. He _knew_ Sohinki was technically not his to worry about, but he just couldn’t help himself. It became obvious pretty fast, though, that he didn’t have to worry about any of the people. Mari was an Omega, like Sohinki, and was claimed anyways by an Alpha named Peter. Ian was also an Omega. Anthony wasn’t, but it became obvious pretty fast how much Ian and Anthony wanted each other, and Joven felt no threat from Anthony.

Joven could already tell all the heat that was going to come their way. Lasercorn and Sohinki were doing crazy amounts of work and still couldn’t quite reach the due times for releasing videos despite their crazy dedication. There literally was no time. It only took Joven one time of seeing Sohinki getting reprimanded for his late work for Joven to feel the need to step in. He became the fall guy, his protective instincts satisfied as a little of the stress was taken off Sohinki and Lasercorn’s shoulders. (He would never admit out loud he really only did it to help the (his) Omega).

Eventually, the amount of work toned down. Or it didn’t so much tone down as they got more workers. Joven was happy to see Flitz and Wes again. It was a lot of fun to film videos with them, especially as it became a more common thing. Mari was great and so were Ian and Anthony. Even though Ian and Anthony slowly phased out of being regular Smosh Gamers, it was still a very popular channel and Joven couldn’t be happier.

So, _of course_ that was when Smosh Summer Games became a thing. Not that the other Smoshers were bad people, of course not. They were actually great people, but it was the fact that they had new Alphas to contend with for Sohinki’s affection. Keith and Courtney were the only ones that _weren’t_ Alphas. Shayne, Olivia, and Noah were all Alphas. They all seemed like they could be good friends, though, and overall Joven was excited to meet them.

He got less excited when Sohinki and Noah started spending all their time together off-camera. _Of course_ the guy who most of the time doesn’t act like an Alpha is the one to attract the attention of the (his) Omega who doesn’t act like an Omega most of the time. Joven could only watch helplessly from the sidelines as Noah and Sohinki became best buddies way too fast for Joven’s liking.

There really wasn’t much to do about it, though. And filming was over after a couple weeks (that felt like an eternity) so they went their separate ways. Joven was both sad and happy. He was sad they would be seeing less of their friends (even Noah) but also a little happy that Sohinki and Noah would be seeing less of each other.

Sure, they would still see the Smosh Crew around the office and meet each other for lunches or events, but it was still a far cry from seeing them _all_ the time as they had during Smosh Summer Games. Things began to go back towards their normal rhythm. New shows were created for the channel and old shows were put to rest. Just the natural cycle of having a long-standing channel.

But _of course_ Smosh Summer Games had gotten a great reception and they now were going to do a Smosh Winter Games. And this time they were in a cabin in the woods, even closer together then before. and it was really fun, but it also forced contact between Sohinki and Noah, and that was _killing_ Joven. Joven just wanted to step between them and let Noah know that Sohinki was _his_ , not anyone else’s. But, he couldn’t do that. Because Sohinki wasn’t really his, and he would just get offended if Joven tried to make that claim. Then Joven would be even worse off, so the Alpha just kept quiet.

Joven had resigned himself to his silence, but apparently he still wasn’t that subtle. To be fair, not many noticed his looks at the Alpha and the (his) Omega, but Lasercorn, Wes, and Flitz had known him too long to _not_ notice the attention he was giving the others. They shot him sympathetic looks and Lasercorn even offered to listen if Joven ever needed to talk. He declined Lasercorn’s offer and ignored the looks. He was doing good, he wasn’t interfering, so he figured he was doing alright and didn’t need their help to cope.

But, just like every other time in his life that things started to go right since meeting Sohinki, _of course_ something had to go wrong. It started so innocently. They were just filming an episode of Put It In My Mouth while in the cabin. It was going to be a fun thing that they all got to do together, plus there was free food! Why would anyone turn such an opportunity down?

But then, Sohinki had to go and tell Noah that he would be the Alpha’s Valentine if no one else would be. Joven could possibly have handled that if it was not immediately followed by Noah grabbing Sohinki and _kissing_ him! Joven knew, he _knew_ , that Noah’s thumbs were covering the (his!) Omega’s mouth, and it wasn’t actually a lip-lock, but the effect was the same.

A wave of possessiveness and jealousy swept over Joven and it took literally _everything in him_ not to punch Noah in the face and take Sohinki somewhere where nobody could do that again. He couldn’t stop himself from standing in between Noah and Sohinki in the outro, though. His only consolation was that Sohinki actually had his arm on Joven for once, not the other way around.

It gave Joven the strength he needed to get through the rest of the video, but he couldn’t stand to be in the room after that. He didn’t want to see Noah and Sohinki officially get together, which would be inevitable after this point. He couldn’t stand the thought of the other Alpha eventually officially claiming the (his!) Omega.

It just wasn’t fair! Joven is the one who spent all these years being there for Sohinki, the one who calmed him down, made him laugh, protected him. He was the one who knew who Sohinki was, who cared for him, who loved him! All these years and the amazement at Sohinki’s personality and the enticing scent of the other male never went away or calmed down. Joven’s admiration for the younger man never diminished, and now he was forever stuck watching from the sidelines. And the worst part was that he was still so in love with Sohinki that he would do it all over again!

Joven supposed he should be happy for the other man. “If you love it, let it go,” and all that crap, but all he really wanted to do was wallow in his pity party for a little bit longer. Later, once he was over the initial shock, he would be able to steel himself and act happy. But right now, he figured he could give himself some time to adjust to the news.

It seemed fate was not on his side for even that, though, as there was a knock on the door and the unmistakable sound of it opening. Joven was just opening his mouth to tell Lasercorn (because who else would be there to comfort him?) to go away, to give him some time alone when the smell hit him. _Great_ , Joven thought to himself, _it just had to be Sohinki_.

The odd thing about the situation was that Sohinki seemed oddly…timid. It wasn’t like the other man to be so careful. It was definitely an Omega stereotype that he didn’t fit. And another reason that Joven had fallen for him.

“Shouldn’t you be with Noah right now?” Joven mumbled into his pillow without bothering to lift his head before Sohinki could say whatever it was he came to say.

He could hear the confused tone in Sohinki’s voice, “No, why should I be?”

“Because you’re obviously together now.”

“No, we’re not,” Sohinki sounded even more confused and Joven lifted his head to look at him.

“Of course you are,” Joven deadpanned, “How could you not be after that recording?”

“After the recording? You don’t mean- Joven we don’t like each other like that. We’re just _friends_ ,” Sohinki sounded amused and defensive at the same time.

“Really?” Joven couldn’t keep a little hope from creeping into his voice. He turned around fully to face Sohinki.

“Yeah.” Sohinki said.

Joven looked at Sohinki and saw he was telling the truth, and had to smile a little. Then, thinking about his feelings for the (his) Omega, and how he felt those past few minutes, thinking he had lost his chance, he decided to take the plunge and express himself.

“Thinking you guys were together, it drove me crazy!” Joven blurted out. “And I don’t ever want to go through that experience again if there is a chance that you and I could be, well, be together because I…well…I love you Matthew Sohinki, in a more-than-friends way.” Joven watched as Sohinki’s face changed to shock then shut down to show no emotions. He bit his lip and waited nervously for the verdict.

“You are infuriating,” Sohinki finally said, “annoying, loud, over-confident,” with each word listed, Joven seemed to deflate more, “protective, generous, caring, and a genuinely good person,” and now Joven was looking up with hope in his eyes, “and I think I love you too,” Sohinki concluded.

The look of sheer joy on Joven’s face alone made up for any doubts Sohinki had about his profession of love. The Alpha quickly reached out and pulled the-no wait- _his_ Omega towards him and kissed him hard. Later, much later, Sohinki would tell Joven that he was supposed to have grabbed Joven and dragged him back out to hang with everyone. They didn’t leave the room until breakfast the next morning.

When Joven and Sohinki finally _did_ show up to breakfast the next morning, Lasercorn, Wes, and Flitz gave knowing smirks that made Sohinki also smirk and which Joven ignored. It didn’t take long for everyone else to figure out what happened (they hadn’t exactly been subtle about their new status). After the initial congratulations, Joven and Sohinki had to, of course, be teased relentlessly for the rest of their stay.

Then Smosh Winter Games was over. They went back to their jobs, and things went back to normal, more-or-less. Joven was happy because Sohinki finally let him keep his arm around his Omega 98% of the time (there was now 2% of the time when Sohinki was angry at Joven and wouldn’t let him). Joven thought things couldn’t be better. He had the man of his dreams, the job of his dreams, and the friends of, well, his dreams. Cliché? Yes. Accurate? Yes.

It was the happiest time in his life until, of course, several years later, when he proposed to Sohinki and his Omega said yes. The wedding and reception were also great times. Though Joven’s absolute favorite moment was when all the hype wore down and it was just him and Sohinki, in their home, cuddling on the couch, watching a movie Sohinki hadn’t seen yet (it was Joven’s goal to get him caught up on pop culture).

The Omega had been leaning against him and had slowly fallen asleep. Looking down at Sohinki, curled against him, with their wedding rings glinting in the light of the T.V. screen, Joven could only smile. It was a moment that was just so real, he knew he would treasure it forever.


End file.
